pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/Me Degen Planes Farmer
This build uses an Essence of Celerity to farm the Chaos Planes quickly using AoE damage and degen. Attributes and Skills prof=A/Me sha=12+1+3 insp=3 illusion=12ParadoxFormChannelingPhantasmOf PainEchoEyeOf Deldrimor/build Variants * * and * Equipment * A staff with a +20% enchantments mod. * Zealous daggers/scythe of enchanting. * +20% enchanting longbow Killing Cycle Grasping Darknesses at start * Block them against a wall to prevent scatter. * Maintain Channeling. * Use Light of Deldrimor on recharge. * Use Conjure Phantasm followed by Cry of Pain on any enemy. Use Cry of Pain on recharge. * Use Arcane Echo to copy Wandering Eye, and use this on recharge also. Note: sometimes the enemies stop attacking when on low health, so it is best to use this on Bladed Aatxes. * The grasping should die within 1 minute, after which you can run to the Chaos Planes, killing the Aataxes is not necessary. Banished Dream Riders * Use Conjure Phantasm and Cry of Pain. It is useful to aggro Wailing Lords to use you zealous scythe on and fuel Channeling. Since the skills are ranged, you can avoid the skeletons whilst still killing the dream riders. Mindblades * Maintain Channeling. * Use Light of Deldrimor on recharge. * Use Conjure Phantasm followed by Cry of Pain on any enemy. Use Cry of Pain on recharge. * Use Arcane Echo to copy Wandering Eye, and use this on recharge also. Note: if you use this on a mindblade with Hex Breaker up it will fail, so it is often better to use it on one you have already cast Conjure Phantasm on and thus know it does not have Hex Breaker up. If you pull the mindblades into a mob with other enemies, it is easier to use all targeted skills against the other enemies. Usage * Enter the Underworld. * Head over to the Lost Soul and start Clear the Chamber. * Aggro everything in The Chamber except for the Skeleton. * Kill the Grasping Darknesses. * Run to the Chaos Planes. * To kill Banished Dream Riders use Conjure Phantasm and Cry of Pain. It is useful to aggro Wailing Lords to use you zealous scythe on and fuel Channeling. * Kill the 4 Banished Dream Riders nearest to the start of the Chaos Planes (at top of map). * Kill the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd waves of Mindblade Spectres that spawn. It is helpful to carry a longbow in order to pull the groups together. NOTE: always walk backwards or sideways to prevent the mobs scattering. * Repeat for the 3 groups to the south, near to where the monument is, and finally for the 2 groups near the entrance to the Spawning Pools. * At some point it is likely that the Essence of Celerity will run out, in which case you must keep SF up using arcane echo, or use another essence. Counters * Not keeping up SF due to lag, low energy ect. * Being killed by Charged Blacknesses. * Obsidian Behemoth blocking the entrance. * Getting killed by skeletons of Dhuum. Notes * Run should take around about 35mins. It is possible to do it under 30. Video * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcdZiysKwBA (Part 1) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhAK5AAN5_o (Part 2) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vb-l2RCLQkU (Part 3) http://i767.photobucket.com/albums/xx314/IimpulsionI/th_gw223.jpg